Youth obesity is a growing problem in the United States. Currently, nearly one-third of all children may be considered overweight or obese. A contributing factor is the lack of exercise. According to the KFF Institute, children and adolescents aged 2-19 spend on average 7 hours and 38 minutes a day passively consuming media. What is needed are techniques for encouraging physical activity. Though it is often possible to attract children's interest with video games, excessive participation in such sedentary behavior without some incentive to also perform other activities that could constitute exercise can lead to even less exercise.